Remember the Fallen
by huntress-8604
Summary: It's been 10 years since that dreadful day. 9/11/01 through the eyes of our favorite characters as they remember that morning and their whereabouts.
1. Olivia

**Olivia**

I don't remember the time. But I do remember I had just collared a perp. I was in the process of reading him his rights and cuffing him when I heard a collective gasp go through those on the streets around me, followed by a loud noise then a massive crash. Both myself and the man I was cuffing looked up in time to see a plane, of all things, crash right into New York's affectionately named Twin North Tower immediately went up in a burning ball of fire and smoke. I stood there, mesmerized by the sight before me: Thick plumes of smoke rising from the burning**,**110 story building. Debris was flying from the burning hole left by the plane's impact.

What the hell?

The man in my hold jerked, causing me to release him as he yelled at me. "**Hey! Get on the radio**!" I blinked, looking at him for a moment before jumping into action. Fumbling with the radio attached to my belt, I thumbed the button and called dispatch. "_4015 to dispatch. What appears to be a passenger jet just slammed __into __the north tower of the World Trade Center!__ I repeat. A passenger jet just slammed into __the north tower! __Copy?_" My voice shook with emotion.

Why would someone do this?

"**Copy, 4015. We've been notified and we're responding. We've been asked to have all officers in the surrounding areas to clear the streets.**" I nodded, even though the dispatcher couldn't see it, and looked to the man I had been cuffing. "**Hey, lady. Uncuff me. I'll help.**" He wiggled, turning slightly to show me his cuffed hands.

I frowned at him for a moment, my jaw jutting forward, before I reached for my keys. "_Help me. Then when this is over, turn yourself in. I'll make sure you get a deal._" The man paused slightly, considering his options, glancing from me to the burning tower then back to me, nodding.

"**Deal.**"

Alex was going to be furious with me. But I couldn't just leave the man sitting in my cruiser while I cleared the streets or whatever else needed to be done until emergency crews arrived. I unlocked the cuffs and he immediately set about rounding up the tearful, scared people on the sidewalks, telling them they needed to clear the area. Amazing how a complete prick can change in a time of need.

I followed suit, jumping in my cruiser, hitting the siren and lights to let people know who I was. I pulled the vehicle closer to the burning tower, leaving the lights flashing. I climbed from the car, waving my hands, badge in hand. "_People! I need the area cleared! Now!_" One of the gathered people looked up at me. "**What the hell is going on?**" He yelled. Shaking my head, I motioned them back down the street as I clipped my badge on my belt once more. "**I don't know, sir. But emergency crews are on their way. ****Please clear ****the area!**" I raised my voice so those gathering could hear me over the murmur of the small crowd.

The murmur escalated but the crowd backed up, moving away from the burning wreckage that was the North Tower. My cruiser blocked off the street that led to the towers, blocking the traffic as well. I continued rerouting passersby away from the towers, while the man helped people along the sidewalks and streets, which had for all intents and purposes shut down.

I don't remember the time, or how long it had been since the plane had crashed into the tower. But my heart sped up as I heard a familiar rumble. My eyes drifted skyward in time see another plane crash headlong into the South Tower. Everyone in the immediate area froze, a collective gasp running through the crowd, followed by screams and moans of several people. I lunged for my radio resting atop my cruiser. "_4015 to dispatch. Another plane just crashed into the South Tower_." Now, like most everyone around me, I was being overwhelmed with emotion. This wasn't an accident. It was an attack of some kind.

"**Copy, 4015. Emergency crews are still en-route from all over the city. Please keep the area under control and clear it as best you can until they arrive.**" I looked up to the criminal I had freed to help me. His face was white, eyes wide with fear. I'm sure I didn't look much better.

My hands shook as I thumbed the button on the radio once more. "_Copy, dispatch. 4015 out._" I resisted the urge to throw the radio through my car window and scream, my stomach flipped as I looked up at the burning Twin Towers.

Dispatch was going to be positively no help…..But in all the chaos, I didn't hear my phone ringing…..


	2. Elliot

Elliot

I was sitting at my desk, doing a bit of paperwork. Fin and Munch sat at their respective desks, the latter on the phone with someone, babbling about conspiracies and other non-important things. Liv was out getting coffee and probably enjoying the nice fall weather this morning. Shuffling through some papers, I'm minding my own business when I hear some gasps. I looked up at Munch and Fin, my eyes questioning. Fin shrugged at me, but Munch**. **Munch's reaction caused his partner and myself to start.

"**What?**"

Neither myself nor Fin were given a chance to ask what our fellow detective was yelling about. Cragen lurched from his office, calling my name. He looked a little more than panicked for someone who had seen what he had in all his years as an officer.

"**Have you guys heard from Benson?**"

I glanced at the other two men, one who was standing while he listened intently to the person on the other end of his call, and the other who looked between the three of us, before shaking my head.

"_No, Cap't. Last I heard, she was out getting coffee. Why?_"

Cragen, we all knew, wasn't usually one to beat around the bush, but there was hesitation in his body language. "**A plane just hit the North Tower.**" I shot to my feet, as did Fin. We approached the captain. "_What? Are you serious?_" Cragen nodded grimly, looking over my shoulder at Munch, who had also apparently just gotten the same news. "**Just happened.**" A glance to Munch confirmed this as he hung up with his call, nodding sadly.

We weren't very far from the towers. And I knew Liv's favorite coffee place was even closer. "_Oh hell._" Cragen and Fin both look at me as I groaned and grabbed for my phone. "_Liv's down there.._" I saw the worry flare even more in both men's eyes as I hit the speed dial for Liv's rang… and rang… and rang…

"_Damn it, Olivia._"

I growled as I snapped my phone closed and dropped it on a nearby desk. "**I've been ordered to keep all of you here.**" Everyone could hear the sorrow in Cragen's voice. We were officers of the law, keepers of the peace. Even though we no longer wore the uniforms, we still carried the badges. And every one of us wanted to be down there, helping in some way.

"**Right now, we can't do anything to help. The streets will be crammed with ****people and vehicles.**** There'd be no way to get down there.**" The Captain spoke into the quiet bull pen,getting sad nods from everyone, myself included. "**Call your family members ****until we get ****the go ahead. Let them know you're okay and make sure they're okay.**"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I turned,grabbing my phone. "**Someone get a television down here too.**" Cragen ordered just before he disappeared into his office, likely to call his higher ups.

I sat down at my desk, preparing to call Kathy and let her know I was okay, when my phone started ringing. But when my phone went off, I was hoping it was Liv. It was Kathy.

"_Hey, hon._" I listened to her, crying, sniffling and sobbing. "_I'm fine, hon. Calm down._" I stopped again, listening more. "_I know. I love you too. But I have to go. Liv…_" I'm cut off again by my wife as she continues sobbing. "_No no. Calm down. Liv was just down the road. I'm sure she's fine._"

I told her I love her again and disconnected trying once more to reach Liv on her phone.

What a horrible morning this had turned out to be...


	3. Cragen

**Cragen**

That morning had been slow. My detectives had just closed a case the evening before, perp was behind bars and waiting for trial. The calm before the storm, I guess you might say. I was at my own desk, reading the paper and enjoying a cup of coffee when my phone rang.

"_Cragen._"

I paused, listening to my boss as he spoke. "**Cragen. A plane just rammed into the North Tower down the street from your precinct.**" I open my mouth to speak but it was as if he knew I was going to interrupt. "**Don't interrupt. Tell everyone under you to stay put. The streets are already clogged with people. Emergency crews are responding. Tell your people to call their loved ones and wait until we get the okay.**" I hear the line click as he hangs up without another word.

I pull the phone away from my ear, looking at it for several seconds before replacing it back in the cradle and rising. I look out the door of my office to see only Elliot, Fin, and Munch. I jerk the door to my office, vaguely hearing Munch yelling into the phone as he came to his feet and I yelled for Elliot.

I can tell by the look on both his and Fin's face that I probably wasn't hiding my fear and sadness as well I should have been.

"_Have you guys heard from Benson?_"

I look between the two detectives; glancing at Munch over Elliot's shoulder as he listens to the person he's on the phone with and Elliot replies. "**No, Cap't. Last I heard, she was out getting coffee. Why?**"

I swallowed, stuffing a hand into one of my pants pocket, lifting the other to scratch my temple as I contemplate how to tell them. No beating around the bush, Don.

"_A plane just hit the North Tower._"

My hand drops from my temple as Elliot and Fin jump to their feet, coming to me. "**What? Are you serious?**" I nod, the muscles of my jaw jumping as I looked over to Munch as Elliot follows suit the other man nods, confirming my words. "_Just happened._"

Silence fell over the bullpen then. Not even a soft murmur went through it before Elliot groaned and reached for his phone."**Oh hell**." My eyebrows shot up slightly, looking at the ex-marine. "**Liv's down there.**" And it feels like I've been punched in the gut. I cast a glance to Fin as Elliot called Liv, waiting.

Seconds felt like hours before Elliot growled, closing the phone and dropped it on the desk. I inhaled, looking around. "**I've been ordered to keep all of you here.**" This order actually hurt to give. I could see that every one of these people, myself included, wanted to go down there and help. I continued.

.

"**Right now, we can't do anything to help. The streets are crammed with ****people and vehicles.****There'd be no way to get down there.**" My eyes went around the room again. "**Call your family members until we get ****the go ahead. Let them know you're okay and make sure they're okay.**"

I shifted, pulling my hand out of my pocket, beginning to turn back to my office but stopped. "**Someone get a television down here too.**" I disappear into my office, closing the door behind me. I look around my office, the nick knacks I had collected, pictures and various items as I moved around to my chair, dropping down into it with a sigh.

Looks like the storm had come to town…..


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay on updating! We've been doing some construction at my house. Tearing up carpet, treating and painting walls. The main part of my house looks like a bomb went off in it. Lol. All my stuff, including the computer that I'm writing and saving on, is out there under a pile of my stuff. So as soon as everything is done in my room I WILL get a chapter, maybe a few, written. Hopefully, this weekend!

Bare with me please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
